Hermione And The Broken Time Turner
by northpeach
Summary: The time turner lay peacefully around Hermione's neck. No one knew what would happen. No human being knew how powerful a broken trinket could be. "If you really can't stand not knowing what memories are in there, then let's have a look!" Hermione shouted. (Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters) All ships are canon (for now) Chapter Update! Dark Stars
1. Begin Again

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it. It's a new take on an old head canon. I am open to critique and cannot wait to receive your views! Thanks!**

"Dumbledore kept memories of everyone, Ron" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at her husband. "Yeah, but it's been years and we still don't know why he had so many..." Ron said with a bit of whine to his voice. She felt another eye-roll coming on "He saved the memories because Voldemort was still a threat to Hogwarts, obviously." Ron shrugged his shoulders. She may be right, but if Dumbledore had collected this many memories, surely there was one they could try. Harry had seen them before, maybe they'd ask him. Then again, Hermione was the most intelligent of all. She had been the one to figure out how to work a time turner, something Ron still could not grasp his mind around. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, Hermione felt that it was safe to start wearing it again. However, it hadn't been as safe as she'd expected. Having a family meant people found things... Having children... Meant they'd break things.

The two continued to argue over the purpose of all those memories. The time turner lay peacefully around Hermione's neck. No one knew what would happen. No human being knew how powerful a broken trinket could be. "If you really can't stand not knowing what memories are in there, then let's have a look!" Hermione shouted, opening the small vial and pouring it into the sink-like bowl. "Bloody hell woman, I'm not looking in that thing... What if it blows up in my face?" Ron retorted and it was obvious that Hermione would have to look first. Agitated but determined, she pulled her hair back and removed the necklace from her neck. She gave it to Ron, who treated it like a cat did a toy. She pulled forward and Ron fiddled with the pendant on the necklace.

 _Hermione gazed at her surroundings it was no doubt, home of the Lestrange family. A portrait of the two death eaters had been hung on the wall... Along with other portraits from past bloodlines. Hermione felt a breeze on her side... Something had rushed past her and it was a small house elf. She quickly followed it, hoping it would lead her to the destination intended._

 _"It's an itty bitty baby!" Bellatrix cackled as she held the form in her arms. Rodolphus turned his face away from the newborne. He found it to be disgusting... Covered in fluids, it was disturbing to say the least. It was big enough to lay in the palm of his straggly hands and it looked so innocent. So full of potential... Potential for darkness. "What need have we for a baby? Especially this child... It isn't even a boy!" Bellatrix hissed, motioning for the house-elf to remove it from her sight. "It isn't much of a surprise, Bellatrix... You, Narcissa, and Androm-" Rodulphus was cut off by one of Bellatrix's raucous rants. "How dare you speak of Andromeda like she is our family?! She has disgraced the house of Black... She consummated with a mudblood!"_

 _The two death eaters cringed at the thought of a pure-blood dawdling with anything less. "Bless the Dark Lord and his magnificent plan to rid us of those abominations" Rodolphus muttered. Voldemort would soon rid of the impure. With the help of an army, nothing would stop him, not even the prophecy that foretold of a powerful child. The Dark Lord would succeed all and bring darkness, committing genocide to get what he desired._

 _Suddenly Bellatrix neck jolted towards Hermione's direction... But how could she? She was staring directly at her. She looked around for any sign that there might have been something else... Someone else the woman was staring at. "Homenum Revelio!"Bellatrix shouted at the top of her lungs._

 _Hermione's once surreal surroundings, were now a sort of reality. She had been found out. Hermione had planned to run but Rodolphus chanted "Petrificus Totalus" leaving her rendered helpless in statue-like state. He and Bellatrix swaggered over to Hermione, and Bellatrix placed her wand under Hermione's neck... It was an all too familiar feeling. "You thought you'd sneak up on us, hm?" asked Bellatrix, pleased that today might bring another satisfactory job well done. Hermione had always gathered that Bellatrix was crazy, even before Azkaban, but this proved it. Despite looking half decent, the woman had an unstable aura about her. Her sleek hair still held it's curl and her eyes were as sharp as they were dark. Not much had changed... Except for the the frizzy hair and horrible breath._

 _Snapping back to her priginal thoughts, Hermione realized she would have to find away out of this memory. If she was interfering with timelines that she hadn't even meant to... It could prove to be disastorous. Should she tell Ron? He would probably tell Harry. Then that would be the start of another long-winded adventure. She pushed those thoughts aside as Rodolphus lifted her sleeves and pulled her arm outwards to the dim lights. What he was in search of, Hermione knew he wouldn't find. There would be no dark mark and Hermione would be killed. She flinched but Bellatrix held her wand more firmly against her throat. Hermione's mind shouted at her to get out of there, but she was frozen in fear... Of course, the body-binding curse wasn't helping either. She tried to think of a counter spell, but none came to mind. This was it. It was now or never, she'd have to try to mentally pull herself out of this dream-like state. One... Two... Three_

Hermione gasped, pulling herself out of the memory. Something was wrong. Had she really been there? No, perhaps she was experiencing what the owner of the memory had... Was that even a possibility? Surely it was. Dazed and confused she looked over to Ron, who was wide-eyed. "You look horrible Hermione, like you've seen a ghost!" he said, obviously unaware of what she had just experienced. She had indeed experienced something similar to a ghost, but technically, it was just a memory.

"Well, if you seen the things this particular person had, I suspect you'd be gawking as well!" she retorted in her usual snooty way.

"Fighting as usual?" Hermione and Ron turned around, wands at the ready. Out of the shadows came Harry Potter... The boy who lived. Ron laughed and Hermione ran up to embrace him. "Harry, must you always keep us on our toes?" Hermione asked playfully. The Golden Trio had been through thick and thin... Life was always spent being alert and ready for battle. ''I'd say he gets a laugh out of it" said Ron, joining in on the fun.

After all had settled, the three discussed what they were doing at Hogwarts. Apparently Harry had been called to see one of his daughter's professors. The couple hoped their niece hadn't done anything wrong, but she was a member of the Potter family. For all they knew, she took after Harry and his curios spirit. "So you tried to revisit someone's memory... Those can be a little dramatic the first time around" Harry said knowingly. He thought of the times Dumbledore had shown him Tom Riddle's memories. Ron and Hermione began to recognize a that sad look Harry used to wear so often. "Anyway, I picked out a memory myself, Ron was too scared..." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I was not!" shouted Ron, too prideful to admit that she was right."It was so surreal. A first person experience... I've never felt anything more real in my life! Though I do feel sorry for the poor chap in that memory" Harry raised a brow... "First person?" he asked, motioning for Ron to hand him a vial. Harry had never experienced a memory in first-person. In memories, he was omnipresent... Able to to see everything that was going on, like the narrator of some stories. He dipped his head into the bowl and Hermione wondered how long she had stayed in there. Almost immediately, Harry's head shot up again. Hermione figured visiting memories was like a dream, it felt long but in reality, it was a mere seconds. "I think you might have been in there too long, Hermione... There's no way you could have experienced it first hand." Harry said, almost chuckling. Hermione could feel her temper rising "I know what I saw! I seen everything firsthand! I seen Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange with a baby!"

Ron began to laugh hysterically, as if he'd just performed Riddikulus on what she'd said. "Bellatrix Lestrange? That nutter couldn't keep a baby even if it was a baby serpent!" Hermione began to feel embarrassed for even mentioning the memory. Harry began to console her. "Dumbledore once told me that a powerful wizard could manipulate a memory... Remember Professor Slughorn?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was right, but she also felt he was wrong about it being a tampered memory. She took the used vial and examined it closely. On the bottom there was an engraving. So tiny, Hermione could barely make out what it read. It appeared to be a date, but what date? She strained her eyes once more to see if she could make out it's writing.

 _September 19, 1979AD_

Hermione choked. This vial wasn't just from any ordinary day... The memory inside was as old... It was familiar. It was dangerous. "You've gone pale in the face again, love" Ron said, taking small steps toward her. Hermione dared not to speak a word, but Harry and Ron both reached for the vial. It wasn't long before they too, were deathly pale in the face. "You know what this means, Ron? Harry?" she whispered. The two young men hung their heads low. "That baby... That wasn't just any day in history..." Hermione said, with a lump fully formed in her throat "It was the day I was born and unless I'm terribly mistaken... I hope I am... That baby was me."

 **Author's note: I am not sure if I'll continue writing this fiction.I intend on leaving it open and if you would like me to continue writing chapters for this, please let me know in the comments below. Have an amazing day! Follow and favorite because I just might update!**

 **-Yours Truly**


	2. Into The Deep

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"I can't get the damn thing to work again!" Hermione shouted, banging her fists against the nearest object, frustrated that after she'd spent an entire day pressing her face into the Pensieve and coming up with no results. The three had each tried looking into another memory. Harry looked at Ron, who knew that if he said anything at all, she'd most likely snap into a rant. Harry began to console her"Hermione, try to calm yourself... What happened that day? Anything unusual... Anything out of sorts?"

* * *

Hermione began to think about everything that had happened that day. Ron waking up late... Heading to Hogwarts... McGonagall shaking their hands... Giving Ron the time turner... Looking into the memory. "Nothing I can think of... Everything's been so normal since Voldemort was defeated." They all nodded knowingly, Hogwarts wasn't normal... Being a wizard wasn't normal, but for them it was a way of life. If they thought something was strange, it had to be of great importance "Well, I think it's a sign. If Hermione was experiencing a memory with her in it... There is a reason she can't go back." Ron said, both concerned for her and confused with the purpose of going back. It was just a memory, right?

Ron wasn't the brightest of wizards, but surely thousands of babies would've been born on that day. It seemed strange to just assume that Hermione was that baby. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared. Scared of what she'd find.  
"I've brought the butter beer!" Like Harry, the figure walked out of the shadows, giving all but Harry a fright. It was only Ginny Potter. "Maybe it's just me, but I've always loved a pint of butter beer on a cold day..." She said, using magic to hand off the tankards. The group made a toast and began to drink, but before they could, Ron pulled a small flask from his pocket.

Hermione's smile had disappeared, "What a disgusting habit, Ron..." she said. Her husband looked at her with all sincerity, "What? You always nip some in before... Bloody hell woman, I only want a drink." Hermione blushed as the others looked at her questioningly. Ron could be such a goof sometimes and it was her luck that she'd married into that. "Fine.." She murmured, as if she was planning what to say next. "Just don't let McGonagall catch you! How would we explain that?"  
"The answer, Mrs. Weasley , is that you couldn't."

There stood Minerva McGonagall, who still looked the same as she ever did. The same pursed lips and ever stern face. Most would be intimidated by her, but the four knew if you looked deep into her eyes, she was as soft as the rest of them. "You three are all here at one time, don't think I've forgotten about your days in Hogwarts... And Ginny." Minerva smiled weakly at Ginny. She had a high spirit, like her husband, but it was never said that _Ginny visited Hagrid after six_ or _Ginny was the one who married the boy who... Oh wait._

Indeed, Ginny caused the least amount of destruction (at least on her own free will, there was that one time she'd cause a ruckus) but now, there was no telling what these four were up to. Minerva looked around and seen the vials, "trying to recall something?" she asked, eyes peering at the group. Harry began to speak, "A memory, Headmaster. Hermione claims to have actually witnessed the memory... And interact." McGonogall raised her brow suspiciously. You didn't hear of that happening every day... "Mrs. Weasley, is that true?"

Hermione shook her head solemnly and a glimmer that shone from her necklace caught the Headmaster's attention. "You still have that trinket, dear?" she asked, pointing to the time turner. "Oh yes, it hardly leaves my sight!" Hermione said, taking the necklace off to hand it to Minerva. She looked at it carefully, trying to spot anything unusual. It hadn't even taken her minute to find the small crack on the time turner. "Mrs. Granger, I do believe I've solved you predicament" she said pointing to the slivered hole on the time turner. ''I don't understand, headmaster... I wasn't even wearing the time turner when I looked into the memories!"

"I might be able to explain that..." said Ron, with his head hung a bit lower than usual. "Sorta wiggled the time turner around..."  
"You did WHAT?" Hermione said, voice almost screeching. Harry and Ginny's eyes widened as they were quite aware of the witch's temperament. "I can't believe I missed it! How could I? It's so obvious..." Minerva patted Hermione on the shoulders, "Ms. Grange- excuse me- Mrs. Weasley, there are a million things we will never see. That is why we are not alone."

"But if Ron was holding the time-turner, why is it that I went back into the memory and not him?" Hermione asked, dismissing the Headmaster's past statement. It was certainly a fair question. Simple logic wouldn't and couldn't even begin to explain that. Hermione knew Minerva wouldn't know... No one could possibly _know_ why these things happened. She knew Ron or Ginny might call it "fate" or "destiny", but Hermione had a hard time believing in those things. No. Everything was cause-and-effect. Not coincidence, just one event leading to another. Maybe.  
"Hand me another memory..." Hermione commanded, staring the four down "And turn that time-turner."

 _She opened her eyes. She was standing over a cradle, peering at a little baby, who's laugh was similar to her own. "Why hello there" she said, as the infant reached for her hand, but never touching. "You and I, we've got a lot in common..." Hermione stopped mid-sentence, she felt an eerie presence in the room. She hid beside the window, behind the curtains."A baby, Bella?" said the presence, making itself known. The Lestranges followed into the room, "Our own little bundle of joy, my lord." Bellatrix said, emphasizing sarcasm on the word joy._

" _And what name have you chosen for this?" he asked, pointing to the baby, as if he couldn't tell the difference of a gender. Rodolphus swaggered towards the cradle, "We thought it best to let you decide... After all, it was you who allowed us to bear this child." The man sneered evilly at the couple, "Rightfully so, but you have failed me, Rodolphus. I asked you for a son." The Lestranges were almost too disillusioned to speak. Even Hermione had begun to hold her breath. "Milord, it was not I who birthed the baby. I hardly see how it's my fault.." You-Know-Who held up his hand interrupting Rodolphus, "Are you not the one who planted the seed within Bella? Have you come to bring up the subject of genetics to me?"_

 _Now Rodolphus was hiding behind his wife like a coward. "Get off, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix said, seething with hatred. She looked down at the baby, piercing it's soul with her dark eyes. The child only laughed gayly, motioning to be picked up, but Bellatrix ignored the baby. It began to cry, hoping for some sort of attention. Voldemort bent towards the child and pressed his finger against the baby's mouth. Hermione shuddered. "Hush" he said and to everyone's surprise, the baby stopped crying."Bella, perhaps you should teach your husband some humility. He should think before he speaks." Bellatrix bowed deeply towards the ground "Yes, my lord... Crucio!"_

 _Her wand had been pointed towards Rodolphus, who was now screaming in antagonizing pain. Hermione could see that Voldemort enjoyed this sadistic pleasure more than Bellatrix did. It wouldn't be long though, Hermione thought... Until Bellatrix was just as deranged._

 _Shortly thereafter, Voldemort gave permission for Bellatrix to stop. Rodolphus lay on the floor, still in pain. Bellatrix had no intentions of helping her husband up. At least, not without the Dark Lord's permission. Rodolphus made his way up and it was apparent that he had learned his lesson as he didn't speak. "Oh Bella... If you keep handling these things as so, you might earn title of my most loyal servant" he said, making Bellatrix almost swoon with delight. She knew that she was working her way up the Dark Lord's latter and she loved every moment of it. She craved it. Almost fanatically. He would be her breaking point._

 _Hermione felt a lump in her throat "Oh no" she whispered, trying to hold back the sneeze that was about to burst it's way through. There was no stopping it. Immediately, all eyes pointed in her direction. Bellatrix reached for her wand and shouted an unknown spell. Hermione tried to block it but Bellatrix's reflexes were much faster and more advanced than Hermione's. Yet again she was thwarted by the Lestranges and knocked onto the floor."Come to see me again, little girl!?" the woman said ebulliently. Voldemort made no sound and stood to the side. He seemed to be conflicted by the situation. Hermione wondered if he had always been like this... Voldemort wasn't stupid. He would think everything through before saying a word. Which is probably why he'd been so successful in being a powerful wizard, challenging even Dumbledore. Slowly, a smirk crept onto his face. Hermione could feel him looking where the Lestranges had last time. Except, he knew there was no mark..._

" _Bella... Won't you go over and hold her arm up for me?" he asked and Bellatrix walked over to Hermione, who was still laying on the ground. Holding her arm up, she pulled Hermione's long sleeve back. Almost immediately, Bellatrix removed her hand from Hermione. "She bears no mark, my lord! In facts it appears that we have a mudblood in our midst!"_  
 _Bellatrix kept her eyes on the word that had been carved into Hermione's arm. It was doubtful that she had carved it herself, but it also felt familiar. Very familiar. She ignored the thought and looked up to Voldemort, who had silently moved towards the two. "You two share similar features, Bella..." he said speculatively, making Bellatrix's face turn to stone. "I'd say this mudblood might know a little more than we do... How did you get here?"_

 _Hermione remained silent, but Bellatrix wasn't amused at her silence "Veritaserum!" she shouted and Hermione tried to stop her tongue from divulging the information, but no one could counter Veritaserum once it had been cast. "Time turner..." she said, fighting back the urge to mention anything else. Bellatrix's eyes filled with rage, "Have you come to assassinate my lord?" Bellatrix shouted, demanding an answer. "No." Voldemort began to smile, but his eyes were searching Hermione's body. There was no time-turner. "Why Rodolphus... Won't you check her pocket?"_

 _Rodolphus, who had been hiding in a corner, made his way to Hermione and checked her pockets thoroughly... Once grabbing a bit closer than he should have and smiled. Hermione spat on his face. He backed away in disgust, kicking her in the side. "Nothing, my lord. Nothing at all." he said, running back towards his corner. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Bellatrix expressed with utmost certainty. She too, searched Hermione's pockets, but not once taking a moment to look into her eyes. There was nothing there. Hermione could feel her foe's temper reaching a max point. She placed her wand on her unmarked arm. "Won't you tell us how you're here without a time-turner? Hmmm?"_

 _Hermione could hear herself speak, "It's broken." She could feel the laughter about to erupt from Bellatrix, who would tease her incessantly. "Broken!? My lord, what can we do with her?" she shrieked. Voldemort began to think. Could she leave? If she could, wouldn't she have already left? "I do believe we have a guest of your house, Bella. You and Rodolphus make her feel at home and treat her as... Family." he said, sneering. Rodolphus shot him a moronic look of confusion "What!? My lord, this girl is a spy!" Hermione sighed, feeling the spell weaken "I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. See the ring? Married WOMAN."_

 _Bellatrix peeled her off the floor, sitting her in the closest chair, which was next to the baby's cradle. "Hold it." she demanded and Hermione went to pick up the baby, but as she went to touch it, something veered her hands away. "I said PICK IT UP!" Bellatrix shouted, losing her patience and gaining hostility. Hermione tried again, but this time a bolt of magic ran through her, knocking her out of her chair. She couldn't touch the baby. All she could do was lay there, hoping Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't remain irritated towards her._

 _Bellatrix's curiosity had been piqued by Hermione's inability to pick up the child. She reached towards it herself and nothing happened. So why couldn't the other woman pick her up? Hermione could see Bellatrix's cogs beginning to turn and knew she would use her cunning aura to get the answers she wanted. Why even waste time, cut the middle man._

 _"What do you plan on calling her?" Hermione asked. "Foolish mudbloods, always pointing their noses where it doesn't belong!" shouted Rodolphus from the other side of the nursery. Bellatrix ignored her husband's mouthy remark. The Dark Lord had told her to treat her as family and she would do nothing less. "Hermione" she said, "Hermione Veela Lestrange."_  
 _Hermione couln't help but smirk to herself, Veela was reminiscent of Vela, a constellation. Go figure. Another thing she noted was that the Veela were magical creatures. Everyone in the wizard's world had these erratic names. "Honestly, I'd go with something a bit more simplistic. Something a bit more plain-Jane." Hermione laughed, she wished Harry and Ron could have been there to hear her joke. She paused. She had only just now thought of them or had she once before? She couldn't remember. They seemed so distant, almost like a dream._

 _At once, Hermione began to feel weak in the knees. A small part of her felt strangely attached to this world. Had she created some sort of alternate reality she could visit whenever she pleased or was she ruining her own time-line?_  
" _I'm afraid I must go..." she said, trying to clear her head. Nothing made sense. The time-turner malfunction was having multiple side effects on her and she couldn't very well stay. "Not this time, you filfthy mudblood!" Rodolphus chanted as he grabbed her by her shirttail. "Our Lord has instructed for us to treat you as family... But this is a family of Black and Lestrange. You will comply."_

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in so long! New job plus all the chiropractor appointments keep me on my toes. Anyways, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter... It's been fun to write and your lovely reviews have kept me interested in finishing this particular fiction. While I'm on the subject, I admit I don't have the best portrayal of Rodolphus, but I'm pretty sure that's the way most fans like to view him. I intend on updating soon without Rodolphus barking and Bellatrix remaining quiet. It seems a bit backwards at the moment. But what are your thoughts?**


	3. Death Cradle

_**CHAPTER 3**_

 _What... Is your name?" Bellatrix asked, directing Hermione to a chair in their manor. Hermione could feel her eyes, reaching into her soul, but as commanded by Voldemort, she treated her well. No curses obliging her to tell the truth. "Jane... Jane Austen." It was the only thing she could come up with. Not very good, but Bellatrix might not have noticed._

" _Try again, girl. Your deceptions won't work on me." she gloated, unaware of what the woman would say next. "I am Hermione."_  
 _Bellatrix laughed so loudly, Hermione was concerned for her diaphragm. "Alright, Jane Austen... Tell me why you can't touch that insignificant little baby." She knew this 'Jane Austen' was much more than she appeared to be. She wanted to know everything, not for her own sake, but so she could carry information to her lord, whom she desired to please._

" _How about an answer for an answer? Completely harmless" Hermione offered, hoping Bellatrix would take her bait. As of right now, the near psychopathic looked at her as under her feet. She remembered how Bellatrix had underestimated Molly in her last battle. Perhaps this could be an advantage._  
 _Slap. Hermione could feel a stinging pain on her face. Bellatrix erupted, full of fire and rage "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH MUDBLOODS!" she said, momentarily dismissing her agreement with her master. "RODOLPHUS! Bring our offspring and lay it before her! LAY IT BEFORE HER NOW"_

 _Out of nowhere, Rodolphus appeared, child in hand and propped it before Hermione and Bellatrix. The baby could recognize her mother's presence and began to cry, hoping she might respond. Yet again, Bellatrix ignored her. It aggravated Hermione, who was already experienced with the needs of babies. She couldn't pick the babe up herself, but perhaps she could convince Bellatrix. "Babies need affection from their mothers, it helps mature their cognitive functions. Pick her up, she wants you." she said, hoping Bellatrix wouldn't overreact at her instruction. Instead, Bellatrix listened but was hesitant at the thought of picking the child up. She was something else. She'd inherited the thick hair of the Lestranges, born with a full head of it. However, she took after Rodolphus' chestnut hair. Not very dark like her own._  
 _She ran her fingers through it and a tingling sensation traveled up Hermione's spine. It was as if she could feel Bellatrix's cold hands on her._

 _The baby stopped crying and Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief. She could silence anyone with any curse, but a baby had required no curse... Only attention. "What is your question for me?"_

" _Why do you follow him?"_

" _Foolish girl, I was raised for one purpose and one alone. To take the name Black and make something of it. In doing so I found the light" she said, staring off into outer space. Hermione could see her eyes twinkling dangerously- even in the dark room. She couldn't help but shudder at the presence she felt in the room. "Now my questions for you, why can't you hold her?"_

"Mr. Potter, in all my years here, I have never seen someone in the Pensieve for so long..." McGonagall said, knowing everyone else in that room was thinking the same thing. She'd been in there for over two minutes. No one took that long. Ginny looked to Minerva asking "Headmaster, should we at least try to get her back here?" Ron sputtered "Ginny, she's right in front of us!"  
Harry leaned forward with the intention of touching Hermione's shoulder, but his hand went right through her. She was in some sort of phase, it would appear. Here, but also somewhere else. Harry's heart dropped. His best friend wasn't here. He looked to McGonagall, who's face had molded itself into a look of worry... A look of fear. There weren't any known spells for this, at least, none that Harry knew of. Minerva had never encountered a situation like it before and yes, she was optimistic in Hermione's return... but also fearing. What could this woman change?

" _I'm not entirely sure why I can hold her. My theory as of right now is that she and I have or will cross paths in the future. A fixed point in time, that should not be disturbed."_

 _Hermione was telling some truth. She believed she could not augment her own time-line and if the time was so opposed, there must be some logical explanation. Bellatrix took her response with a grain of salt. The mistress had no reason to argue with Hermione, in fact, she found the young woman's reasoning to be quite intelligent. Of course, Bellatrix's arrogance would prevent that from showing outwardly._

" _You're in love with the Dark Lord?" she asked, before thinking. Bellatrix reached over, grabbing her by the jaw. "My lord chooses not to comprehend love as it is weakness!" she shouted, disturbing the small infant. Hermione held her breath. It was the look of insanity in her mother's eyes that made her genuinely afraid._  
" _You conceived a child with Rodolphus... But why?" Hermione asked, in a small whisper. She realized Rodolphus might be listening to their conversation and like Bellatrix, his temper was short and explosive. She couldn't imagine why these two particular Death Eaters had been assigned together in marriage. Some said it was the way they worked together and their ability to get things done. Some said it was a respectable marriage, that of the aristocracy. Now, she'd ask Bellatrix for herself._

 _Bellatrix let go of her jaw and sat back in her seat. "My husband? Oh you poor little mudblood... Why else do any of us get married in this time? We are warriors that share a common goal. We dedicate our lives to a higher power in hopes that we will become their equal." she rehearsed, as if she had asked herself the same question a million times. "It is our duty to provide an army for the Dark Lord, this army must be pure of blood! TO RAISE UP MEN WHO WILL GIVE THEIR LIVES TO HIM!"_  
 _Hermione could feel the tension in the room, which was overwhelming. She knew Rodolphus dared not enter the room now... He had made a mistake. One Bellatrix would never let him forget._

 _Bellatrix looked down at her corset, which concealed more than others knew. She had been broken. Numerous curses had taken their toll on her fertility, especially the torturing ones. Several miscarriages and so much disappointment. A grave for every unborn child. He had finally given her a chance to redeem herself, to raise up a son and Rodolphus ruined it. Her rage peaked. She could scream. Her mind cracked under the pressure. It had been so fragile for the past years. The Dark Lord had became more than her leader, he'd become her obsession._

 _She called a house-elf to take the baby away. She couldn't look at her without disgust or disappointment... Bellatrix wasn't sure which it was. Further more, she couldn't bear to admit that a small part of her lived in that child and accept it. It was making her crueler but she would accept that. Her time would come, when she could no longer recognize herself and maybe that would be her salvation. Her eyes flickered amongst the candle-light. Hard times... Dark times, were coming. An army would rise up against Dumbledore and she would be on her master's side. The infant, it would have no place among them. Bellatrix had barely managed to impress the Dark Lord, she still hadn't proven herself loyal! It was a sexist organization that Cissy hadn't cared about, but Bellatrix had dedicated years to. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Hermione, who wore a look of concern upon her face. The gir- woman, was more human than Bellatrix, could imagine. It irritated her. Hermione pitied her, but Bellatrix could only see it as a form of mockery. No one should pity her, but she shouldn't have given them a chance to in the first place._

" _We are finished for today... LEAVE ME" she bellowed and Hermione escorted herself out of the room. Rodolphus appeared from behind the doorway, pushing Hermione against the wall. "You'd better watch yourself mudblood. She's growing sicker by the day... The day will come when she won't spare anyone beneath her" he said, whispering in her ear. She could feel his hands begin to wander around her waist, but she remained silent. Bellatrix tortured her victims, but Rodolphus would rather degrade them. Yet she came from this corrupt bloodline and managed to turn out alright. That wouldn't change, she wouldn't. His hands reached her hips and Hermione pushed him. Without word, she left him in the hallway. She ran into a room and began to cry._

" _And who are you?" a woman inquired. Hermione jumped, unknowing that someone else was in the same room as her. She looked towards a corner,where the woman's voice had come from. There, sitting elegantly in a chair, was a woman with blonde hair. Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black). "I say, who are you, young lady?" she repeated, her voice as soft as her blue eyes. She was as fair as Bellatrix was dark; yet somehow, she held a grin just as intimidating as her sister's._  
 _Narcissa glanced at Hermione's arm. Mudblood. Her grin turned into a grimace. Hermione knew she'd seen her scar. Narcissa would no longer care who Hermione was. That was her prejudice. Narcissa rolled her eyes... The scum wouldn't last long here. Not with Bellatrix around._

He grabbed the side of the Pensieve and stared into the shallow waters "What are you doing Harry?" Ron began to freak out as Ginny also grabbed the sides. "No, Ginny. Stay here with Ron." She did as she was told and reluctantly backed away. Within seconds, he too, began to phase, just like Hermione had. "What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" Ginny stared down at the floor "I'd say Mr. Potter knows exactly what he's doing..." McGonagall knew what his intentions were. He would try to save Ms. Grang-er... Weasley before any changes were made. However, this frightened McGonagall, Harry going could change everything.

" _Pssst! Hermione!" Harry continued to call out for her. She must've been in a different room as the only thing in this room was a cradle. He carefully looked into it. There she was, Hermione Granger, but not the one he was after. The baby began to coo and Harry couldn't help but wish it'd stop. He heard footsteps approaching the door... He seen a piece of furniture and figured he could hide behind it for the time being._

" _Oh Bella, a baby girl! She's lovely... And you say that Jane girl could not touch her?" Harry could her the clip-clop of heels making their way around the room. As if any moment they would discover him. "Yes, Cissy... I asked her why, she said it interfered with her past or future." He gulped. They knew she was from the future and the more Bellatrix knew, the bigger threat she would become. "The Dark Lord had instructed me to keep her in this house. I suppose he trusts that I will get the answers he so desires." Bellatrix's voice hissed with every sentence, if she was anything like she was at Malfoy Manor, she'd get the answers she wanted. Cramp. His leg was in the most uncomfortable position and he could feel his muscles tensing under the pressure. He tried to remain balanced, but with no luck. Bellatrix screamed, loud enough to pierce the ears of anyone within a fair distance "GET HIM! GET HIM NOW!"_

 **Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've been working on other projects, but as promised, you have chapter three. More to come! Stay tuned for another chapter! Like and follow! Leave reviews on what you think might happen next!**


	4. Dark Stars

**So from henceforth, I'm changing the format from** ** _italics_** **to the regular font. I doubt we'll make any transitions from time-turner to Hogwarts any time soon. This is basically me saying that what used to be a mere dreamlike state, has now become a reality. And I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wait! Where's your rush? Where's your hurry?" Bellatrix sang in an eerie voice. She cupped Harry Potter by the jaw, looking into his eyes.

"I like young men, but I swear... You remind me of that James Potter. Haven't got his eyes though. Strange indeed. And I like strange."

Rodolphus walked up behind her, whispering something in her ear. She cackled with delight. "Interesting day you chose to visit me. We're having a bit of a reunion, you see."

Out of the shadows, Narcissa emerged with a hand on her wand and the other on her hips. Unlike the rest of her family, she did not swagger with only confidence, but that of grace. Her light hair glimmered in the light and a few dark brown streaks of hair could be seen if one looked hard enough. It was Harry's own opinion that she may not have the dark beauty of her sisters, but she was beautiful in her own right. "Oh Bella, you have all these guests already... Should I have even come?" Narcissa looked Harry up and down. He was a shorter fellow, but did favor that James Potter. Then again, almost all wizards and witches resembled each other in some way. That was thanks to the interbreeding between most pureblood wizards. Disgusting, but often necessary.

"Looking for your friend, Jane? Seen her not to long ago... Tucked away in the parlor. She suits her name, no doubt. A plain little Mudblood..." Without hesitation, Harry pushed forward at her. She moved out of the way, her movements quick and precise. Harry fell to the ground. This Narcissa was nothing like the one he'd met before. Her husband didn't have to make all the snide remarks for her nor was he more agile. There was no evidence that she was pregnant yet, so he assumed it would be sweet motherhood that would soften her cold heart. Wouldn't be very long now... Perhaps a month?

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK MY SISTER?" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. "Crucio!"

Harry was unable to ward off the spell and the pain he felt, but he sought to overcome it with as much dignity as possible. The feeling of being stabbed a thousand times was nothing new to Harry Potter, but since Voldemort's defeat, there hadn't been many chances for someone to use a Cruciatus curse on him. Narcissa Malfoy interjected... "I'm fine, Bella... Leave him with this warning. Perhaps he won't be foolish and try to pull a stunt like that again." She knelt down to take another look at the man. She began to whisper in his ear "... Do as you are told. My sister is much less kind than I."

"Rabastan is here, Bellatrix" said Rodolphus, who seemed unfazed by what had occurred. Bellatrix hurried out of the room and to what Harry assumed, was the front door of the mansion. Narcissa began to instruct Rodolphus "Put him away with the other girl... I don't intend on letting them ruin our day."

00

"How did you manage it? Getting here? Honestly, I wish you would have stayed. I have absolutely no idea how we will return." Hermione continued to pace about the room. Harry thought perhaps she'd be grateful for him trying to rescue her. His plan may not have been completely thought through, but it was a very brave thing to do. "And where is Ron? Too afraid to come, huh? Oh that's typical."

"No, he wasn't afraid, but I didn't give him nor Ginny... Much of a chance to come after me" Harry's eyes darted to floor. "

Oh" Hermione said in a whisper. "How do you suppose we'll get out of here?" Harry sighed. He honestly did not know how they could escape. "Have you got your wand?" Immediately, Hermione whispered an incantation and the wand appeared in her hand.

"Might want to hold onto that for now," she whispered, handing it to Harry. "No, I have a feeling you'll need it, if we ever want to get out of here."

It was nightfall. Everyone who'd came to see the baby had left. There hadn't been that many. The truth was, Bellatrix was growing impatient of the Dark Lord's orders. He'd instructed her not to harm Jane, but never said anything about the other.

She made her way to the parlor. "CRUCIO" she screamed, sending the curse directly towards the boy. "You will tell me who you are... Unless you'd rather reach the point of insanity." Harry screamed in agony but Bellatrix's curse was only growing stronger. Hermione thought to grab her wand, but not yet. She couldn't afford to lose her last asset. She began yelling "Don't hurt him" but Bellatrix did not listen. Flashes of light had been cast from Bellatrix's wand, as if it was supplying more power than ever before. Harry wasn't moving anymore and Hermione knew she'd have to do something.

With Bellatrix's attention on Harry, she crept up behind her, holding her wand against the witch's dark mane. "Let him go or I will not hesitate to harm you," she said. Bellatrix cackled, as if she'd just heard a joke and continued supplying power to her wand. Hermione pushed her wand against the Bellatrix's skull. "Finite Incantum!"

She pointed her wand towards the door saying "Colloportus." Her only way of escape, was now locked.

Bellatrix's reflexes served her well as she had already made her way back up and was looking Hermione dead in the eyes. She didn't dare kill the girl, but perhaps she would have some fun. The girl seemed enlightened, knowing enough spells to protect herself. Bellatrix would see how far her powers went. She began to back away from Hermione, but kept her position. When far enough, the two began circling around the room, waiting for the other to start a duel.

"Confringo" Bellatrix whispered, her mouth barely moving enough for Hermione to make out her words. It was until a huge ball of fire hurdled towards her, that she cast Protego, returning the spell, which would ultimately be snuffed out by Bellatrix.

The two continued to move around, casting some spells that Harry Potter had no clue what they were for. It wasn't until Hermione cast Stupefy, only to be countered by Bellatrix, that he knew there was no hope. He could not fight Bellatrix without his wand. Hermione was on her own and she knew it.

So bored of the games, Bellatrix sought to end the duel as quickly as possible. She looked at the boy lying on the ground. One last trick. A bright light poured out her wand. Hermione hadn't heard the spell, but she remained focused on her opponent.

"Well, well, well... Jane. You seem fond of your friend, but how fond? I mean, he's not much of a looker, now is he?" Hermione turned around, but not before Harry had a firm grip around her neck. He was using his arms to strangle her. Bellatrix had cast the Imperio... Go figure. With Harry Potter in her control, there was nothing Hermione could do but fight for every breath. "Oh just wait until the Dark Lord hears that I wasn't the one to kill the mudblood!"

Harry's grip only tightened, bringing Hermione to her knees. She was near faint and she knew Bellatrix would sentence her to death at the hands of this man. Her mind began to think of spells that she could use to counter with hurting him, maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but she was drawing blanks in her mind. She cast the only spell that she could, to get her out of this bind. Of course, she cast Flipendo... As loud and as hard as she could. Harry held onto her until he could no longer and she fell to the ground, knocking her head against the stones. She fell into an unconscious state.

Eyes blinking. Headaches. Blurry vision. Concussion? Maybe. Hermione lay in the small pool of blood she'd created. She put her hand to a cut on her forehead, which had undoubtedly been the source of the blood. She hadn't meant for Harry to take her with him. Perhaps not the smartest spell she could have cast. Where was he anyways? Looking side to side, she seen his legs out the corner of her eyes.

She made no hesitation to stand, turning around so fast, she became dizzy an unable to focus on what stood before her. It was only when she regained her composure that she screamed in horror. Harry Potter was against the wall, standing tall and proud as ever, but she hadn't noticed that. What she noticed was the object that was sticking out of his abdomen. Hermione tried pulling the object out, but it wouldn't budge. Placing her hand on his neck, she checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. His mouth was gaped open, as if he were in shock. A small drop of blood had fallen from his mouth, down his chin. Hermione pulled his body off the nail-like object and laid him on the floor. He'd been pushed onto some sort of nail? She screamed for him to wake up. Over and over until her voice cracked. She wiped a tear of her face with her hand. She could not bear to look him in his eyes, which were more distant than ever before. The boy who'd once lived... was dead.

Hermione held his stiffening body in her arms, hanging on for life and for hope... But there was none. How long had she been unconscious? There was hardly any light in the room, besides a few candles. It must have been a couple hours and she wondered... Did he suffer? She paced across the room frantically. This happened so suddenly... What would she tell Ron and more importantly, what would she tell Ginny? Her eyes began to sting at the mere thought of telling them. They wouldn't understand, would they? It was her fault that Harry was dead... No. It was that bitch, Bellatrix's fault. Something began to burn in Hermione's soul. She didn't know what it was. Like twigs in a fire, something snapped within her. The pain she felt, had been replaced with an antidote.. Anger. She kissed his head, before getting up to bang her fists repeatedly on the door.

She didn't have her wand anymore, but she would devise a way to escape this hell. She continued to bang her fist against the doors until her fist were battered with blood. Hermione yelled for Bellatrix repeatedly, swearing each time the name escaped her mouth... And when it was apparent that Bellatrix would not come to her, Hermione gritted her teeth as she repeated the words Alohomora. Wandless magic was still uncommon among witches and wizards, but Hermione hadn't cared. She repeated the word until her voice was near complete rage. The lock on the door clicked and Hermione made her way down the hall, when she found the small baby's room, she attempted to pick her up. Damn the magic that had previously prevented her from doing so and damn anything that dared to stand in her way... Especially time. She smiled at the small baby in her arms, who she'd awakened from a long nap. She ran out the room, towards the large doors, she'd believed would be an exit. As she opened the door, a bright light peaked through the cracks. She continued to open it until a bright light flooded the room. Any chance of leaving the mansion was shattered. Hermione screamed, startling the baby in her arms and causing it to cry. She was stuck in a memory. Bellatrix's memory, and this memory had taken place in her mansion. Any access to the outside world... did not exist.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Finishing it took longer than expected, considering I was debating what to do with Harry... Please leave a review, good or bad, I want to know what you think! Be sure to follow this story for updates! There are more twists and turns to come!**


End file.
